Vampire Knight: The Untold Story
by XGrantZ
Summary: Rinne is an ordinary girl at Cross academy. Along with her friends Marie, Hina, Hide, Yu and Takumi, they will have to survive their school life. Until one night when she was on duty for night-patrol and met a man that went by the name Aidou, her life changed forever.
1. The Gaurdians

"Rinne, hurry up! We're gonna be late again," shouted Marie.

"Stop Marie, it feels like we're suppose to do something," Rinne said as she tried to remember.

"I forgot the clock at my dorm was 30 minutes faster! It should be 7:23 am now," Marie said as she looked at her clock.

"Prefect duty!" I shouted as I ran to the night-class building.

"Wait Rinne, don't forget me," she shouted as she ran behind Rinne.

As they arrived at the building, it was already crowded with girls, well, some of them were boys.

"Rinne, Marie!" Yu-senpai waved to us.

"Why are you late!" Takumi scolded.

"It wasn't my fault my dorm clock was 30 minutes faster you incest whore!" Marie screamed as she sticked out her tongue at him.

"How you calling incest whore, I am your brother," Takumi said.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I never recalled having a brother who has a bad temper, makes girls scared easily, and have a crush on my best friend," Marie said as she looked away.

"I do not have a fucking crush with Rinne," Takumi blushed.

"Please, i'm your little sister I know you're little dirty secrets big bro," Marie replied.

"I know you're having an argument with somebody having a crush on me but if you don't help me now I am really gonna be crushed!" Rinne shouted as the day-class students crowded around her.

"You should know the pain we go through Rinne, you get to live with the night-class students! It must be nice to have bishounens around you making your life comfortable!" a girl said.

"You get to taste Kazuki's cooking,"

"You get to play with Haruhi!"

"You get to have Len adore and care for you,"

A bunch of jealous girls started complaining and crowding Rinne.

"Why am I always the special one," Rinne cried. "Please give way for the night students to walk and go to your classes!"

"Never!" they all shouted at once.

"Excuse me but are you not obeying the prefects? It will be bad if the night whores saw you all behaving in that way," Takumi said.

"How dare you call them whores!" one of them shouted.

"Huh? What did you say!?" Takumi said as he shot them with a scary look.

"He really is a demon..." the same girl said.

"Everybody split into two rows one on the other side of this gate and one on the other," Marie said as she grabbed a stick.

After they were in two rows, Marie used the stick and drew lines in front of them.

"What's the line for Marie," a girl asked.

"Oh Hina! this line is your boundary, take one step and i'll break your heads and legs," Marie said as if she never said anything strange.

"You are really like your brother.." Hina said as everybody took a step back.

"Oh really?" Hina said as she smiled.

"The night-class students are here!" Yu-senpai said.

As the gates opened, the night-class students walked out.

"It's surprisingly quiet today huh Haruhi," Emi said.

"I think that's the cause of this silence..." Haruhi said as he pointed out to Marie and Takumi glaring at the day-class students.

Then suddenly, the girls started making noises. "I thought Marie and Takumi had it under control?" Rinne asked Yu-senpai.

"I think its because Len is walking towards you, well I will go help Takumi and Marie with the students," Yu senpai said as he ran away

"HE TOTALLY ABANDONED ME!" I said to myself.

"Rinne," Len said.

"Aren't you going to go back to the dorm's Len," I said.

"Don't be such a meanie, i'm here to tell you today Kazuki is making lamb steak for dinner,"Len said.

"Ask him he don't have to cook anything for me, i'm on duty for night-patrol," I asked.

"Sure thing," Len smiled as he walked away. That was when I saw a maiden with beautiful white hair hiding behind a tree, then vanished.

"We could use a little help ya know Rinne since you're a prefect," Marie said.

"Who is that girl?" Rinne asked herself as she ran to Marie to send the rest of the day-class students back to class.

Who is that young maiden? Find out in the nxt chapter!

~ChloeCunningham


	2. The Maiden In White

"Alright class, we have a new student in Cross Academy! Her name is..." Miss Hino said as she tried to pronounce her name.

"My name is Weiss Valentine, nice to meet you all," Weiss said with a sweet smile on her face.

She had beautiful short brown hair, had eyes as blue as the skies and her skin as white as snow. She looked like a model.

"Please take the seat next to Rinne," Miss Hino said. As Weiss took the seat next to Rinne, for a second Rinne thought Weiss suddenly had terrifying red eyes.

"Maybe it was just my imagination," Rinne said to herself.

After classes, they were dismissed for lunch.

"Hey Rinne, what did Kazuki packed for you in your bento?" Marie asked.

"Some rice, seweed, salmon and a cupcake," I said.

"Could I have your cupcake?" Marie said as she drooled.

"Fine,"

"Really?"

"Sure, I don't mind,"

"Oh Rinne, you are the greatest friend I ever had!" Marie said as she took Rinne's cupcake and ate it.

"Umm... Weiss where are you going?"

"Why don't you eat lunch with us?"

All the students started asking questions, Weiss said

"I feel comfortable eating outside,"

"She's such a weird girl," Hina said as she ate her donut. "I'll go check on her," Rinne said as she ran after Weiss.

"That's weird, she's not in the school's garden or the field," Rinne said.

Suddenly she saw the white maiden walking to the night class building. "Its her, hey you there. You are unauthorized to go there,"

The maiden suddenly started running.

"Hey!" Rinne started running after her but soon lost sight of her.

She went back to class and was surprised to see Weiss back from her lunch.

"Rinne, you did a good job finding her," Marie praised me as she patted Rinne's head. "But I didn't-" before she could finish her sentence Miss Hino went into the room and said

"Alright class, prepare for your next lesson,"

After school ended, Hina tugged Rinne's shirt.

"What is it?" Rinne asked.

"Wanna go shopping today?" Hina asked showing her puppy dog face.

"Sorry, I wish I could but I must prepare my things for night patrol," Rinne replied

"I don't get why we have to patrol, in the middle of the night!" Marie complained.

"We're prefects, its our role," Rinne said as she waved them goodbye and ran to the girls dorm's.

As night came, Rinne and Takumi went to patrol around the night-class building.

"Lets split up," Rinne suggested.

"Sure," Takumi said.

As Rinne was patrolling, she saw girls hiding in the bushes with cameras. "What do you think you're doing, you should be in your dorms by now," Rinne scolded.

"We are just innocent girls who want to take pictures of hot guys," one of them said.

"Back to your dorms," Rinne didn't care what they had to say.

"Oh c'mon,"

"Please!"

They kept begging.

"Oh my, do you have a problem here miss?" A man with beautiful blond hair suddenly appeared behind them and asked.

"Sorry but who may you be," Rinne asked politely.

"My name is Aidou, I am searching for a girl by the name-" before Aidou could finish his sentence, Takumi pointed his scythe and said

"You disgust vampire,"

"What, you're a vampire," Rinne asked as her eyes widened.

"You disrupted our conversation, prefects of Cross Academy should learn manners isn't that right?" Aidou said as ice started merging from the ground.

"A pure-blood, Takumi! Go escort this students to dad, i'll handle him," Rinne said as she took out her swords. "Call Yu-senpai and Marie for reinforcements ,"

"Come back alive okay," Takumi said.

"Of course, you don't trust me?" Rinne asked as she smiled.

He smiled back and pulled the students hands and ran. "You sure you can defeat me?" Aidou cunningly smiles.

"I trained for this moment," Rinne said as she pointed her sword at him.

"You humans don't stand a chance against me," he said as he laughed.

"Let's see about that," Rinne smiled as she charged at him

How will the battle turn out? Will Rinne live or die? What does this Aidou guy want? Find out in the next chapter!

~ChloeCunningham


	3. Rinne VS Aidou

As Rinne charged at Aidou, he created an ice shield. Rinne used her sword and sliced the ice in half but was shocked to not see him there but behind her.

"Ahhrrggg," Rinne moaned as Aidou threw her to the wall. Ice grew on his hands and was about to punch Rinne when suddenly an arrow came flying and made a cut on his face. The maiden in white saved Rinne.

"Aren't you supposed to respect your elders?" Aidou asked as he wiped the blood of his face.

"I don't really go with the word respect," the maiden said as she wore the Cross Academy's uniform.

"Now!" she shouted. Aidou turned behind and saw Rinne holding her sword about to slice Aidou's hand but he grabbed her hand and threw her to the tree.

"You think thats gonna stop me..." Rinne said as she get up and was breathing heavily with blood coming down her face.

"Impossible no one could survive that, shouldn't have hold back," Aidou said in anger, ice started merging from the ground and was going towards Rinne.

Before it could hit her, the ice melted.

"Do not interfere!" Aidou warned the maiden.

"I have the rights old man," she said as she kicked Aidou in the stomach.

"God he was annoying, I leave the rest to you miss prefect," she said as jumped from tree to tree.

"Aidou?" the headmaster asked.

"Oh headmaster Cross! So nice to see you! It's been 20 years!" Aidou said as he waved his hands.

"Rinne!" the others shouted.

"Don't worry, he mean no harm," the headmaster said.

"You sure, from the looks of it, he was about to kill Rinne," Takumi said.

"Don't worry," the headmaster said.

In the headmaster's office, he introduced Aidou to them.

"His name is Aidou, he is a B-level pureblood," headmaster Cross said.

"A noble," Yu-senpai said.

"I'm here to take back my daughter Kira Kuran," Aidou said as he bowed to us.

"I haven't told her yet Aidou," headmaster Cross whispered to Aidou. "The battle isn't over yet, they need her blood to awaken lord Ayano,"

"You might be true, then I shall take my leave," Aidou said as he walked out of the door.

"What were you two talking about?" Marie asked.

"Its nothing important, you must have been tired after that fight Rinne, why don't you have a walk," headmaster Cross suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Yu-senpai said.

Rinne faced to Takumi and was surprised to see him staring at her. "Ummm...Takumi?"

"Oh sorry," Takumi said as he looked away.

Rinne was worried as she could see fear in his eyes for some reason.

As she took a walk, she can't just help it but feel like somebody's watching following her. She took out her sword and pointed it to a bunch of trees.

"Who's there!" she asked.

"Sorry that i'm following you but if you would kindly come with me I wont harm you," a man said as he walked towards me.

"Sorry but I will have to refuse vampire!" Rinne said.

The man charged at her but she dodged it. "A level-C, I can take care of you," Rinne said as she charged at him ready to slice him in half.

Suddenly the man vanished and was behind her.

The others were running towards her. "I knew someone was on the school ground you vampire scum," Marie said in anger.

Rinne stood there as fear took over her body. Before they knew it, her eyes turned red and the man shattered into pieces. They were all shocked of what just happen. Rinne fainted and everybody went to help her.

"Bring her to the dorm Takumi, Marie," headmaster Cross said.

Aidou stood there with nothing to say because of what he have just seen. "That girl..."

What happen to Rinne, and that maiden in white still remains a mystery of who she is? Find out in the nxt fucking chapter!

~XGrantZ


End file.
